Darkness and the Light
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Athena hated Simon for a long time, but when it came time to tell him how she really felt, everything came to their minds, they confessed they liked each other that fateful day. Hope you enjoy this story! -Kirby


Darkness and the Light

Athena being seven years old, never liked when her mother was at work with Simon Blackquill, "Mom do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry Athena, but I have to."

"Can I please go with you?"

"Athena, you know you aren't allowed to."

Athena sat down on the couch, "Can I go over to Junie's?"

"I want Juniper to come over here if you want to hang out okay?"

"Alright I'll call later."

"I love you Athena."

"Love you too mom."

"I'll see you after work."

"Bye mom."

Metis left the house and Athena called Juniper's phone number.

"_Hello this is Juniper Woods."_

"Hey Junie it's me."

"_Hi Thena. What's up?"_

"Do you wanna come over?"

"_Let me ask."_

"Okay Junie."

"_My Grandmother said yes._"

"I'll see you later then, bye Junie."

"_Bye Thena, see you later._"

Juniper an Athena hung up at the same time, "Might as well make Junie something."

She made Juniper a cute little card with some sunflowers around the edge, "I hope she'll like this."

Athena heard a faint knock on the door and let her friend in, "Hey Junie!"

"Hi Thena!"

Athena handed Juniper the card she made, "I made this for you Junie."

The slightly younger girl opened the card and smiled, "Thank you so much Thena!"

"You're welcome Junie."

The phone rang, "One sec Junie."

"Hello this is Athena Cykes."

"_Hey Athena, its Blackquill._"

"What do you want?"

"_You're mother's busy and she asked me to check up on you._"

"Well let my mom know that I'm fine and that Juniper is here too."

"_I will, and Metis will be home in an hour okay?_"

"Okay, bye Simon." She said and hung up.

"Was that Simon Blackquill, Thena?"

"Yeah it was…"

The girls just shrugged it off and continued talking, until Metis and Simon walked in, "Athena I'm home."

"Hi mom!"

"Hello Ms. Cykes."

"Hello Junie, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Pretty good."

Athena glared at Simon and whispered in his ear, "I never liked you."

He whispered back, "I can tell Athena."

She turned her back and walked to her room with Juniper, "I don't trust him." Athena muttered under her breath.

Eleven Years Later

"_I know you still don't trust him Thena, but he didn't kill your mother._"

"I know, I know. But I have to get going Junie, Apollo and Mr. Wright are waiting for me outside."

"_Bye Thena._"

"Bye Junie." She said and hung up.

"So where are we going?"

"Prosecutor Blackquill's office."

"Why?"

"You'll see when we get there."

They walked to the prosecutor's building and saw Edgeworth downstairs getting ready to leave, "Edgeworth is Blackquill still in his office?"

"Yes he is Wright, why?"

"No reason."

"Alright then, tell him I gave you permission to go up there okay?"

"Will do Edgeworth."

The three defense attorneys walked up to Blackquill's office, "Athena give this to Simon, Apollo and I need to talk with Klavier."

"A-alright…"

Athena knocked on the door, "Simon, its Athena."

"Come in Cykes-dono."

She put the paper on his desk, "Mr. Wright told me to give you this."

He read the paper, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Blackquill."

"You've never liked me have you Athena?"

"No. Because you always said you _needed _my mother at work, when you didn't."

"Athena, you think that, but I really did need Metis most of the time."

"I needed her more."

"You had Juniper."

"Junie and I were both seven, not seventeen like you."

"You and Juniper were smart."

"We were seven Simon, seven."

"You two are smart, now can you please leave."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you."

She walked out of the office and met up with her partner and boss, "Hey guys, sorry it took me a little longer than you probably expected…"

"It's fine, but let's get going alright?" Apollo suggested.

Athena looked back at Simon's office, "Actually, there's something I need to tell Blackquill… I'll meet you guys back there later."

Phoenix and Apollo nodded and she went back into Simon's office.

"Forget something Cykes-dono?"

"I forgot to tell you, that I was kidding about completely hating you."

"Athena I can tell you're lying."

"I'm not lying Simon."

"Then what do you really think of me, Cykes-dono?"

"I think you're nicer than you seem to be. And that your sort of…"

"Sort of what?"

"I don't know erm… cuter than most guys I've met."

"…"

"I'll go now…"

"Athena, wait."

"What?"

He stood up and faced Athena, "Your mother always thought that you liked me, and you just pretended to hate me."

"Well she was right."

"Want me to walk you back to Wright-dono's office?"

"Sure."

They walked back to the Wright Anything Agency, "Thanks Simon."

"You're welcome Athena."

She kissed him on the cheek, "My mother wasn't wrong about me liking you, even if she didn't know how I liked you, years later."

He seemed surprised for a split second then pulled Athena into an actual kiss, which surprised her greatly.

They pulled away a minute later, "W-what was that for S-Simon?"

"Athena, I've liked you since _that_ case…"

She smiled, "Well I better get inside. Bye Simon!"

"Bye Athena."

He walked off back to his office, 'Simon, you are so awkward when it comes to liking someone, aren't you?'

She walked inside the office and told Apollo and Phoenix what had happened, which left them surprised.

**A/N: So I've been looking at Cykesquill stuff on Tumblr and I swear, it's gotten to me .-. oh well XD. I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
